


Together, Then Broken

by CrossoverShipper90



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossoverShipper90/pseuds/CrossoverShipper90
Summary: A new autobot comes into town, and old allies have arrived. Seems like a good time, right?Wrong.When a new Decepticon arrives and threatens Earth, it's time for action for the Autobots. And when one of their own is kidnapped and tortured, two bots will have to work together to save their friend, before the whole mission blows in their faces.
Relationships: Arcee & Smokescreen (Transformers), Bumblebee & Knock Out, Sideswipe & Strongarm (Transformers), Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers), Steeljaw & Strongarm (Transformers), Strongarm (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. New Decepticon, New Autobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Bee team go after a new Decepticon signal, a new autobot slides into the scene.

The sky was a bright blue as Crown City was busy as always; cars driving past, people on their phones chatting to one another, and shops selling their merchandise. 

It was the same everyday; well, except for one thing... 

**_"Autobots, we have a Decepticon signal near the storage facility. If you see him, don't engage until we're all together. Understood?"_ **

_**"Yeah, Bee! This should be a piece of cake!"** _

_**"Watch yourself, punk. The last time you said that, Steeljaw ended up kicking your tailpipe."**_

**_"Yeah, right!"_ **

Driving across the highway, were three cars. However, they weren't just cars. They were Autobots; alien robots that could transform into any type of transportation. 

The first one-- a yellow and black sleek car (I don't know my cars, bear with me please), was the team leader-- Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee was getting better at being leader, which was passed down from his former leader and friend, Optimus Prime. He still had his moments when he would question if Prime made the right choice, but his team's encouragement always washed his doubts away. 

_**"Come on, you two. Get your heads in the game. We can't lose focus."**_

The second car-- a blue, white, and black police truck-- was his student/cadet, Strongarm. 

Strongarm always admired how her hero and his team protected Earth and saved Cybertron. Sometimes, she wished she could do more for her team... And it didn't help that a certain punk was always teasing her. 

But... she slowly started to secretly like him, though she would NEVER say it out loud. 

_**"Sorry, sir. I'll try to keep us both out of trouble, if that's even possible..."** _

The third and final car-- a sleek cherry red sports car-- was the team's rebel, Sideswipe. 

Since he's always looking for action, he constantly hears an earful from Strongarm, which he secretly likes. He's the most agile of the Autobots, and doesn't let lectures stop him from having fun. 

_**"Hey, I can be a good bot! Like how I saved Grimlock and you from that rockslide, and battling Fracture, and-"** _

_**"Okay, we get it, Sideswipe!"**_ Bee stopped him from bragging to no end. 

Then, a beeping sound alerted the three robots that the Con was near. They swerved over to an empty storage facility and transformed into their bi-ped modes. 

"Alright, team. Optics open, he could be anywhere." Bumblebee whispered, taking out his Decepticon Hunter. 

The two nodded, taking out their own weapons. 

They slowly walked in different directions before a shout. 

"That the best you got?!" 

A midnight black Decepticon with a whip full of Dark Energon glared at his attacker as he tried to get at least one hit. But with no luck, the Decepticon was hit in the chest plates and sent crashing into a storage unit.

A forest green femme with camoflauge decal on her armor rubbed her slightly bleeding servo, her emerald green lips grinning in a satisfied smile. Her light blue optics looked for any signs of the enemy, and caught a slight shift in the rubble.

She raised an optic ridge, and took out to what appeared to be two short handguns, readying herself for another attack. 

Unbeknownst to her, the Bee team was watching her with shocked expressions. "Who is that?" Strongarm asked softly.

"A femme who can kick tailpipe, obviously!" The punk threw his arms up in an obvious motion.

The storage unit exploded, sending the mysterious femme skidding across the ground, the bots ducking underneath a storage container for cover. 

They all peeked/opened their eyes to see the Midnight Decepticon standing on top of the rubble, a slightly tired yet angry look on his face. 

"This isn't over!" He transformed into seeker jet and flew off into the sky. 

The femme watched after the Con for a few seconds before smiling lightly. 

"You three can come out now." 

_H-how did she know we were here?!_ The Bee team all looked at each other before slowly standing up, revealing themselves to the fellow bot. Sideswipe nervously waved at her, receiving a quick jab in the ribs by Strongarm. 

Bumblebee was the first to speak up. "How did you know we were behind you?" 

"My audio receptors catch even the tiniest sounds from a few feet away, so it wasn't hard to hear you guys talking about me," she explained while putting her hands on her hips. 

They all slightly blushed from embarrassment, making the female robot chuckle in amusement. 

Strongarm cleared her throat. "We were looking for a Decepticon signal, and I guess the one that flew away was the one we were looking for." 

The mechs then realized that and muttered something under their breaths, the femme looking back up to the sky. 

"Well, if it makes you three feel any better, he always come back to have a rematch with me. He always finds me, no matter where I am. So, maybe I'll lead him to you guys, next time?" She shrugged. 

Sideswipe smirked. "Wow, a femme that's helpful. That's something you don't see every day." 

The cadet growled and glared at him. "Don't start with me, punk." 

Bumblebee rolled his optics and turned back to the new femme to get a better look at her. 

She was about the same height as Sideswipe, if not a little taller. Her crest horn was an ocean blue with a topaz jewel in the bottom. Her helm was framed by yellow-green mega ultra thin wires that highly resembled human hair, coming down to her chestplates. 

Her chestplates were slightly big. It kind of looked like a short, camouflage T-shirt with another one underneath it. Her legs were like thigh-high boots, with some hints of yellow and blue. 

"Like my armor?" The femme asked, tilting her head. 

"Who wouldn't?! It looks so cool!" Sideswipe exclaimed, Strongarm nodding with a smile beside him. 

Bumblebee gestured to them. "They are Sideswipe and Strongarm; part of a team that I'm currently leading on Earth." 

He then put his servo out in front of the green female robot. "I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?" 

She looked up at him, and smiled brightly as she shook his servo. "I'm ForestDawn. Nice to meet you too, Bumblebee."


	2. Happy Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When ForestDawn meets the other Autobots, she makes things a whole lot more bright.

**_"Fixit, send us a groundbridge please. We made a new teammate."_ **

"Oooo, a new teammate?! Is he strong and likes punching?!" Grimlock asked excitedly. 

Grimlock was formerly a Decepticon on the prison ship Alchemor, but now, he's a proud team member of the Autobots. 

He loved getting the chance to hit someone, and more so loved his friends. Basically, he's a sparkling at spark.

 _ **"I'm a she, whoever said that. And yep, I like getting my servos dirty."**_ A female voice replied. 

Everyone at the scrapyard looked at each other with surprised faces; they haven't heard or saw another female Autobot besides Strongarm and Windblade. 

"Sending groundbridge to your location, now." Fixit pressed a button, and the huge bridge powered up. 

Fixit was a mini-bot, and the former caretaker of the Alchemor. Since it was destroyed, Fixit didn't know what else to do. But, after meeting Bumblebee, Fixit is now the caretaker/technical genius of the Autobots. 

Bumblebee was the first one to exit the groundbridge, followed by Strongarm, Sideswipe, and finally, ForestDawn. 

Everybody's eyes/optics immediately fell on ForestDawn. She saw their stares and just waved back with a smile. 

"Everyone, this is ForestDawn. ForestDawn, meet my team." Bee jerked his thumb over to the group, and they all snapped out of their trance. 

"I'm Grimlock!" The Dinobot waved excitedly. 

Drift nodded his head. "I am Drift. Honor to meet you." 

He then sent out Jetstorm and Slipstream; who were also amazed at seeing another femme. "These are my students, Slipstream and Jetstorm." 

Drift and his students, like Grimlock, were also criminals. Even though he doesn't really show it, he does care for his teammates. 

Fixit shyly rolled down from the command center and waved. "I-I'm Fixit bam- wam- ma'am!" 

ForestDawn giggled. "Nice to meet you all. I haven't seen any other Autobots since I left Cybertron, and I was starting to get lonely." 

She then looked around. "So you guys are living in a scrapyard?" 

"Yeah," Sideswipe replied. "We can't let the other humans see us, so some friends of ours let us live here to hide from plain sight." 

The femme nodded, then took out her handguns and started to inspect them. She frowned, narrowing her optics and looked at the team.

"Any chance you guys could help me fix my weapons? I'm running low on ammo, and the outside is damaged." 

Fixit wheeled over to her. "I can help you if you want. I'm a very filled- milled-" He hit his chest. "Skilled! In Cybertronian weaponry." 

"And basically, anything technology and Decepticon based," Bee added. 

ForestDawn looked at the mini-con in subtle amazement. "Sure, thanks Fixit. Just let me put them in their original mode." 

She clicked a hidden button, and both her handguns transformed into Cybertronian ninja stars; a special kind of duo weapon that only a few mechs and femmes received. Bots and Cons alike had a choice which weapon they would like for the stars to change into. And if they really wanted to, a third weapon choice was also optional. 

Everyone was stunned by how a femme was able to get such an ultra rare item, while Strongarm was just confused. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you guys acting a little overexcited over two hand-held stars?" 

"You can't say nothing!" Sideswipe exclaimed, pointing at her. "You were excited when you got your Decepticon Hunter, and kept fawning over it when we got back, so don't think you're the only one who doesn't do that." 

The blue cadet grumbled and looked away, crossing her arms. 

While Fixit and ForestDawn were busy with repairs, a red jet and a red truck with blue fire decals arrived in the scrapyard. 

"I gotta admit, Optimus. That small vacation was just what I needed." The jet transformed into the very skilled cityspeaker, Windblade. 

Long ago, Primus reformed her to protect Earth from Cons. While there was barely any activity, she decided to live on Earth for now. Mainly because she's comfortable with Bee and the others. 

The red truck opened its door and out jumped two humans; Denny and Russell Clay. 

Russell was living with Denny, his dad. Since he's now almost 18, he's been wanting more adventures now. 

"That trip, was awesome." Russell sighed, stretching out his arms. 

Denny chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Told ya a trip to the mountainside was going to be worth it." 

The truck behind them transformed, then smiling down at them, was the legend, Optimus Prime. 

Optimus had been a part of the Great War since the beginning. He sacrificed himself to save his home planet, and was later brought back to life by the former Primes. He now acts like a father to the younger bots. 

"I agree, Denny Clay. I haven't took the time to give myself some relaxation, so I am honored that I came with you." He said with gratitude. 

The humans smiled back at him. "Don't sweat it. We all need a break once in a while," Denny replied. 

"Come on. Time to tell the others we're back," Windblade said, walking past the boys into the taller-than-life shelves. 

The boys followed her, not expecting to see a new face in their team. 

"Whoa, Dawn! That was awesome!" Grimlock squealed. 

ForestDawn landed on her peds and smirked. "Thanks. It takes practice and skill to master that kind of move." 

The move she and Strongarm were doing was something Dawn liked to call, "Shooting Star." She originally did It herself, but always improvised when she was on a team. It consisted of Strongarm aiming and firing at the bottom, while ForestDawn jumped up off her back and throwing one of her ninja star at the right time, fusing the energon shot and the star together to make a powerful "shooting star" attack. 

Strongarm walked over to her. "I have to say, that move is very creative. It could help us in close call battles." 

"Glad to help." Dawn saluted her, making the cadet blink then giggled softly. 

"We're back, everyone!" A familiar voice rang in the air. 

Everyone turned their heads to see Russell, Denny, Windblade and Optimus enter the command center. 

"Hey, guys. How was the trip?" Bumblebee asked. 

"It was just what we needed. Being in nature can really give a bot peace," Windblade sighed, stretching her arms. 

ForestDawn gasped. "Nature? I love being with mother nature! Can I come with next time?!" She squealed excitedly. 

Everyone looked at her, surprised at her outburst. She blushed a slight blue and cleared her throat. 

"Sorry about that. I'm just a sucker for Earth's amazing habitats and organic life." She grinned sheepishly.

Sideswipe smirked. "Yeah. With a name like ForestDawn, it's not hard to realize what you like." That earned him another jab from Strongarm. 

Windblade and Optimus looked at the camouflage Femme. They haven't seen one whose physique was so unique. 

Windblade spoke up first. "Nice to meet you, ForestDawn. I'm Windblade." 

Russell ran up to her. "I'm Russell, that's my dad, Denny." Denny waved at her with a warm smile. 

Optimus introduced himself last. "And I am Optimus Prime. It is a pleasure to see another friendly face after a long time." He smiled at her, holding out his servo. 

Dawn's optics widened in stardom; meeting the legendary Prime himself, in the flesh! Well not flesh but, same concept applies. 

She shook her head quickly and shook his servo, remembering to be polite. "I-it's an h-honor to m-meet you, Mr. Optimus. I've always admired how you lead the Autobots to victory." 

The Prime chuckled. "I am pleased to hear that. However, you may refer to me as only Optimus, small one." 

"Y-yes, Optimus." Dawn bowed in a respectful manner, remembering her teachings back in Iacon. 

Grimlock came up behind her and hugged her, picking her up in the process. 

"Welcome to the team, Dawn!" He said happily. 

ForestDawn grinned, her blue optics filled with joy as she looked at the other bots. "Thanks. Happy to be part of the group." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. So, I hope you all are liking this so far. 
> 
> The mysterious Con is coming up next with a revenge plan. What will happen?
> 
> Stay tuned. :)


	3. Meet and Greet/ Sibling Time Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeljaw and the con meet, while ForestDawn has some fun with the fire and ice duo.

_Ugh, why can't I win?!_

The seeker Decepticon that attacked the bots earlier stomped his ped repeatedly on the earth beneath him. It was just so frustrating how no matter what he did, that ForestDawn always defeated him. It angered him. 

"GRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed, punching a tree that blew off its roots by the force of his fist. 

The seeker sighed, and looked at his now bleeding servo. He felt numb now. 

_Well, looks like I have to heal myself. But that can wait._

The seeker shook his head, and stared at the larger than life trees that towered like castles around him. He had to admit; this rock was interesting. 

Too bad it was going to be destroyed. He just needed to finish up some minor adjustments to his plan.

Unknowingly to the seeker, hidden in the shadows, Steeljaw watched him in interest. 

Steeljaw was a Wolficon; a Decepticon with wolf-like attributes and abilities. Breaking his fellow cons free and still craving to claim a certain Autobot femme for himself, Steeljaw is cunning and slick, and will be violent if wanted or need be. 

_It appears I found another brother to join my cause,_ he thought to himself as he smirked. 

Sure, the new Con could use some work but, more numbers equals a sure victory. 

The Wolficon decided to make an appearance. Casually walking out, he chuckled. "Why, I've never seen a Con with such strength and power since Underbite." 

The seeker immediately took out his whip and lashed out at Steeljaw, but the con merely caught it in his servo and smirked, the Dark Energon having shockingly no effect on him. 

"Relax, brother. No need to be so hostile~. I just want to talk." 

The seeker raised an optic ridge. "And by 'talk', you mean 'attack me.' Nice try pal, but I'm not falling for that." 

Steeljaw's smile grew slightly wider, showing a bit of his sharp denta. "You're very well taught. But seriously-" he yanked the whip, pulling the seeker closer to him - "I want to talk." 

The seeker narrowed his optics at the wolf con, still not trusting him. However, he wanted to hear what the mutt had to say. 

"Make it quick." 

* * *

ForestDawn stared at the starry night sky, admiring the view from the top of a sign that towered high above the scrapyard. She always admired how Earth's sceneries looked like they came out of a dream, but were actually real. 

She sighed in content, wishing that she could try... drawing --as the humans called it-- all the places she went to and cherish their beauty. 

Then again, all Cybertronians have built-in cameras in their helms, so that works too. 

She smiled as she heard two familiar hushed voices nearing the bottom of the sign. 

_They really need to work on their stealthiness._

Standing up to stretch, she exhaled and flipped off the sign. She landed perfectly on her peds and flipped her hair over her shoulders, two shrieks of surprise sounded behind her. 

"Primus, ForestDawn! Don't scare us like that!" Strongarm gasped. 

"Yeah! We almost woke up the whole base!" Sideswipe whisper-shouted. 

The camouflage femme smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But I heard you guys coming and talking about me so..." She put her servo on her hip and tilted her head. "What did you guys want with me?" 

The two teenagers looked at each other nervously before back at what they considered their new big sister. 

The truth was, Sideswipe couldn't really sleep and woken up Strongarm to find something to do together. The cadet was slightly angry that the mech woke her, but was secretly okay with it. 

Since they wanted to get to know Dawn better, they decided to find her. And now that they're here, they both felt nervous. 

"Well... We uh..." Strongarm blushed slightly as she looked at Sideswipe for assistance. 

"We... wanted to know more about you. If that's okay." The speedster replied. 

The green femme blinked, then started chuckling softly. "Of course it is!" 

She then came up with an idea. "Come on." She started walking towards the gate. 

Strongarm saw what she was doing and whispered worriedly, "Wait! We can't leave the scrapyard, Lieutenant Bumblebee will ground us!" 

Sideswipe groaned. "Come on, Strongy! Loosen up a bit. Bee rarely lets us relax, so we need to give ourselves a break!" He took her hand and led her to where Dawn was waiting. 

"Now," ForestDawn grinned. "Who's ready for a little action?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Been a long time, hasn't it? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. ☺
> 
> I will try to get to "Our Connection" as well, but for now... Enjoy, guys!


End file.
